No More Pouting
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Roxas is upset when Xemnas won't allow him to go on more challenging missions. Axel has enough of his friend's sulking and deals with it the best way he knows how: tickle torture. This is a companion to Anger's Cure, but stands on its own. NOT AkuRoku, friendship/brotherly fluff. Tickle fic.


I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

For Duckie Lover 151, who requested/inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoy this story.

Notes:

1) This story is a companion to_ Anger's Cure_, but it's not necessary to read to understand.

2) This is NOT AkuRoku. (I really don't like that pairing) It's purely friendship/brotherly love.

I hope you all enjoy this story. :)

* * *

"Absolutely not," Xemnas said with a shake of his head. "It's far too dangerous."

"Please, just give me a chance," pleaded Roxas. "I want something more challenging."

Axel shut his eyes, silently begging for his friend to cease speaking. When the Superior made a decision it was final, and in all honesty Axel agreed with his choice.

"You're much too valuable to the Organization," Xemnas said eyeing the keyblade in the youngest member's grasp. Besides, he had seen the eagerness too often in the new additions. "When you've improved in combat you will see your fair share of 'challenging' missions."

Xemnas turned his attention away from the blond to one of the oldest members. "Xaldin, you have been assigned the mission, I take it you don't have any questions?"

"No, Superior, I'm ready for some action," he said with a smirk meant for Roxas. He had been stunned speechless ten minutes prior when Roxas asked to join him when Saix handed him his mission card. It was a request he was less than thrilled about, the very reason they now stood before Xemnas.

"May I please go with him?" Roxas tried one last time.

Xaldin replied with a glare and Xemnas shook his head.

"I believe I've made myself clear," Xemnas said, gesturing for them to leave his office.

"But—" Roxas began and was quickly silenced by a nudge in the ribs from Axel.

Axel's interference came too late as a frown emerged on Xemnas' face. "Number XIII, you are suspended from all missions for a week and confined to your room until said time," Xemnas stated. Without waiting for a reply his gaze fell on Axel along with his following command, "Number VIII, escort XIII to his quarters."

"Yes, Superior," Axel said before taking hold of Roxas' arm. Roxas attempted a struggle, but Axel's grip was too tight. Roxas allowed his weapon to vanish and followed closely beside the redhead. Once they left the office Axel released his hold on the younger male.

Seeing as how Roxas would be shut in his room for a good while, Axel opted to let him walk to their next location rather than teleport. It was a quiet stroll with a fuming Roxas by his side. After enjoying the detour, they finally reached the temporary prison.

Roxas stormed inside and slammed the door in Axel's face. The pyrokinetic sighed and opened the unlocked door. He closed the door behind him then watched as Roxas threw himself on the bed and punched the pillow three times. Axel fought back the urge to chuckle as he found Roxas' occasional temper tantrums amusing.

"Come on, Roxas, don't be like that," Axel said taking a seat in the chair at Roxas' desk.

Roxas looked up at Axel as the chair was right next to the bed. Axel leaned with one elbow propped up on the desk.

"It's not fair, no one else gets treated like a weak child," said Roxas.

Axel decided against commenting on Roxas' childish behavior in regards to his recent complaint.

"Why didn't you back me up?" the blond asked with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, Roxas, but I agree with him," Axel replied. Roxas pulled himself to his knees with a fierce glare on his face. Axel held up a hand to defend himself from the verbal assault prepared for him. "Look, we're just trying to keep you safe. You're still a rookie and that mission is too dangerous for you."

"Why couldn't I go with Xaldin?" Roxas asked. "You're the one who's always saying I should go on supervised missions."

"Not this kind," Axel replied as he stood up. "Xemnas would probably even hesitate to send me by myself. Only one of Xaldin's rank would be allowed to go, and it's even dangerous for him. He has to focus, he can't be looking out for someone still in training." He paused then added in a softer tone, "You're very important to us."

"You mean my weapon is," Roxas said while rolling his eyes.

Axel sighed. "You're my best friend, Roxas. If you died because of something so stupid..." He stopped talking as painful imagery of Roxas bleeding to death surfaced.

Roxas sighed and sat down with crossed arms. Even though he understood his superiors' logic, he still felt lousy.

"Are you going to be pouty for the rest of the day?" Axel asked.

"Yes," Roxas replied with his lip sticking out. Again Axel had to keep himself from laughing.

"I don't think so," Axel said with an evil laugh.

Before Roxas could look up, Axel pounced on him. Roxas cried out in both alarm and annoyance.

"What are you—ha-ha-ha, stop!" Roxas yelled as Axel tickled his sides. He found out the youngest member of the Organization was ticklish by accident six weeks ago when they were play fighting. Roxas had hoped Axel would not have noticed the unwanted laughs, but fate was not on his side.

Axel increased the torture, tickling up and down Roxas' sides and stomach. Roxas flailed about and accidentally kicked Axel twice. He felt no remorse, believing that Axel deserved it. He purposely aimed his foot for the larger Nobody once more. Axel put his leg over Roxas' and smirked.

Tears leaked down Roxas' face as the laughter increased. Axel showed no signs of letting up despite the hoarse pleas from the victim.

"Stop! I—I—haha—I won't—hahahaha, stop!" Roxas cried.

Axel momentarily stopped to allow the boy a chance to catch his breath. Once his breathing slowed, the torment continued.

"No!" squealed Roxas. He struggled which only exposed a new target for his opponent. Axel took the opportunity and his fingers assaulted Roxas' armpits. Roxas continued to involuntarily laugh and squirm. He turned onto his stomach and tried to crawl away. Unfortunately for him, Axel was too quick and tickled him faster, the laughter matching in speed. He tried to beg, but each word disappeared in his throat, exiting in the form of a laugh.

Only when the blond appeared exhausted did he cease. Roxas turned onto his side, occasionally giggling as he attempted to breathe normally. It took about a minute until he had the strength to move. He kept a blue eye fixed on Axel, watching for any sudden movements. Once recovered he sat up and glared at Axel.

"That was uncalled for," Roxas said when he regained control of his voice.

"I disagree," Axel said sitting down beside Roxas. He pulled his best friend into a headlock and gave him a noogie. Roxas verbally protested while pushing him off then stared up with a frown. "Uh-uh, no more pouting," Axel playfully scolded.

Roxas moved over a bit incase Axel tried to tickle him again.

"No more, I promise," Axel said raising his hands in defense. Roxas visually relaxed. Axel softened his tone then continued, "I know it's difficult, but we just can't send you out in plain danger when you're not properly prepared. The others have been doing this for years with plenty of training and experience."

"I know," Roxas responded. "But I just wish I could do something more exciting than recon and small retrieval missions."

"You will. Trust me, when you're ready the boss will send you on loads of missions." Axel replied. "In no time—when you come back all battered—you'll be wishing to return to these days. Just be patient." A second thought struck him. "And don't argue with the Superior anymore. It's—it's just bad news, don't do it."

Roxas chuckled then said, "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Axel groaned. "Yeah, and you're lucky this is all you got." He twirled his finger indicating the room to help emphasize his point. Axel recalled that fateful day and was still surprised that wound had not scarred.

The two set in silence for a few beats.

Roxas looked up and asked, "Can we get some ice cream?"

Axel laughed at Roxas' childish addiction. "You're grounded, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Roxas said softly. He slumped giving that same pout. Axel felt inclined to tickle him again, but felt he already suffered enough for one day.

"But he didn't say anything about me bringing it to you," Axel stated as he stood. "I'll be back in a few."

With that he disappeared into a portal destined for Twilight Town. As for Roxas, it was just another test in patience.

* * *

I hope you all found that to your liking.

Yeah, I made Roxas kind of a brat in the beginning. However, seeing as how he threw a tantrum in the game (even though it was justified), I wouldn't put it past him here.

Feel free to leave a review on what you liked or didn't like.

Until next time!


End file.
